Noise - DeiSaso
by Dei-licious
Summary: Sasori and Deidara live toghether in a noisy big city, and Deidara works untill late. One day he comes home to find Sasori in his bed. DeiSaso yaoi smut, Sasori's POV. One-shot.


I lived in a big city, surrounded by lights, noise, and everything i hate. The house was given to my parents by distant relatives, and i kept it some years later. It was a nice place for me to work on my art - a simple apartment with big windows and a stunning view over the city park - but, unfortunately, it was located on a very busy street. Before midnight, it was impossible to get rest. Well, at least at my bedroom, that had the better view but it also faced all of the street commotion, unlike Deidara's. I've always wondered why can't i kick that brat out so i could keep his room. But i guess he makes my day a little more.. bright. Maybe i'm a little attached to his stupid way of being, wich annoys me tremendously.

I found myself at the door of Deidara's room. He still wasn't home and i was too tired, so i figured it would be ok if i came in, have a quick nap and go back to my room before he returned. As i entered the room, i felt my chest tighten. It smelled so much like him..

I sighed, trying to regain my focus.

With determination, i wen't across his room till i met his bed. I lied down and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence. It was a good idea to have gone there, since Deidara would always come home late due to work. And in his days off too - he'd always tell me he had some business to take care of, what i found unnecessary. Not that i had anything to do with it, anyway.. I set up my alarm clock and quickly fell asleep.

After that day, I started to sneak into Deidara's room when he was not home, and it soon became an habit. I'd go there everyday, if i could. I was at peace there, the noise was almost inexistent.. and the crappy doodles on the walls, all of his mess.. his bed.. his sheets.. everything started to seem warm. Sometimes, i didn't even want to leave that place. And one day, i didn't.

"Danna? What are you doing in my bed?"

My cheeks flushed unexpectedly. "What does it look like to you? I'm sleeping, this is the only place in the house where it's quiet. You just stay in the couch for today."

The blonde gave me a displeased look. "There's no way i'm going to sleep on the couch, yeah. I work tomorrow and i don't want my back hurting like hell. Tch, you've got some nerve to come in here and steal my bed just like that!"

"Do it, brat." - I insisted.

"I'm not going to sleep on the couch."

Deidara turned away and left, not even bothering to close the door.

"Tch". I could see him outside the room. He had a cup of tea, and then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, i presume. I was curious about where was he going to sleep, since he refused the couch. It would be the floor probably. Or so i thought, until i saw him walking towards the bedroom half naked. He always slept like that, and I've always figured it innapropriate. Would it hurt to put on a shirt?

"What are you doing? I thought i told you to go somewhere else."

The blonde didn't care to give me an answer and jumped into the bed.

"This is how its gonna be. I'm going to sleep on my bed. Now you can choose to stay or to leave, hm. Otherwise it would be unfair, since this is my bedroom."

I wish my legs had moved at that time. Instead, I turned to the other side. "Hmpf, whatever. I swear i'll kill you if you snore!"

"Don't worry, i won't."

Deidara covered us with the blankets and yawned loudly. I could feel his bare chest on my back, and his breathing fondling my neck. I stayed like that for five minutes, trying to figure out why didn't i just to go straight to my bedroom after he lied on the bed with me.

"This is all your fault, stupid." - I got no answer. Was he already asleep?

I turned arround so i could face him. It was late, but somehow, it wasn't dark. In this city, there was no such thing.

The golden light coming from ouside the window was gleaming on his skin. I observed his face to the tinyest detail, only to conclude that he was, probably, one of the most beautiful things i've ever seen. I brushed his cheek with my fingertips, and without realizing it, placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then, one on his chin. I found myself wanting to kiss him even more, and the more i looked at him, the worst it was. I shut my eyes in anger.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked to myself. All of my actions and all of those feelings were not like me.

I reopened my eyes and i was startled by two blue orbs staring right back at me. My heart skipped a beat and a dark red shade flushed my cheeks instantly. I wanted to run away from there, and just when my legs started to feel like obeying me, i couldn't move. Deidara rolled on top of me.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" I asked, struggling to free myself.

"I'm the one who should ask you that, hm."

I paused.

"I... I felt like kissing you, so i did." I couldn't get more red. "Now let me go, or you'll get hurt!"

The blonde shook his head, as if denying me of my freedom. I started to worry about the situation i got myself into, and i was preparing to push him away when my mind just froze. Deidara pressed his lips on mine and I got a totally different feeling from when i was the one kissing him. This time, his lips were moist, caressing mine softly, as if telling me a secret. He kept the kiss in motion, never breaking appart from it.  
He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, looking for entrance. _"Only this time.."_ i thought while opening path for him. Deidara slipped the muscle inside my mouth, exploring every little bit, and the soft, warm kiss immedeatly turned into a hungry, lusty one. Our tongues wrestled and rubbed, between bites, insatiably. I found myself wanting him more, and more, in such a way that it was almost hard to breathe. Deidara parted from my lips for a moment, looking into my eyes.

I was speechless and surprised on how my pants became that tight just in a few minutes. The pressure of his hips placed against mine also didn't help at all, and i could tell i wasn't the only one whose pants had gotten tighter.

He kissed me again, and again, his hands running my body over my clothing, begging for skin.

"Now, this is how you're supposed to do it, Danna. Shall we go to sleep?", he said.

These words filled my face with disappointment. "_Oh no, oh no. Don't you dare, stupid brat!_" my mind threatned. Was he serious? Was he going to leave me like _this_?

As i felt him start to move away from me, I lost control for a bit. I wrapped my arms arround him, not leting him move for one more inch. Burying my face between his neck and his shoulder, I wispered:

"Don't..."

I felt him shiver. Without saying anything, Deidara placed himself on top of me again, drenching my neck and collarbones in kisses and soft bites. He returned to my lips, and gave me a deep kiss while pressing his body against me.

"Say, Danna, how bad do you want me?"

I looked to the side and didn't answer. I wrapped my legs arround his waist instead, and i kissed him intensely to shut him up.

He started to rock, rubbing his erection on mine. The friction made me gasp repeatedly, and I wished for the fabric between us to disappear.

Somehow, It looked like he heard my thoughts. He stripped my shirt in a quick move and tossed it into the floor, diving into my body right after it. He started lowering his kisses, and when he got to my belly button, unzipped my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers. His head was now between my legs, and his lips were brushing my groin teasingly.

I groaned in antecipation. He was making me wait on purpous. He wanted me to say it.

"B-brat.."

He moved his attention to my pulsing member, starting by licking the tip in a cyclic motion, sucking it softly, then repeating this movement one or two times. I panted.

"..Yes?"

"Stupid brat.. I want you.. really bad.."

A huge grin curved his lips. Satisfied with my answer, he took my length in, swallowing it till its base.

"Haa.." I closed my eyes, experiencing the insides of Deidara's mouth.

He started to move back and foward, sucking, licking, and it felt amazing. My breathing was heavy, and i couldn't suppress my moans anymore. I dug my fingers into Deidara's long hair, looking down. Deidara looked up and continued to suck, raising the pace. He hummed when my member touched the back of his throat, and his expression was so erotic, and hungry.. he looked like he wanted to eat me to the bones but in a very gentle way.  
My release was close, but Deidara seemed to notice it too, moving away.

He was going to take off the small amount of clothing he was wearing, and i watched him closely. While pulling his pants down, he turned his head to me and gave me a lustful smirk. I looked away instantly, caught by surprise.

"There's no need to be shy, Danna.." he said, moving closer. "You can look all you want, hm."

"Shut up."

The blonde giggled, and crawled to my side on the bed. The grin on his face wouldn't disappear.

Deidara held my hand and lead it to his erection, while giving me another wet kiss. I grabbed it, what caused Deidara to let out a low moan from the bottom of his throat. I started to pump it, gently. He broke the kiss, and touched my lips with his fingers.

"Here Danna.. suck."

I accepted his request, sliding my tongue across his fingers, and then sucking, one by one. Deidara didn't take his eyes away from me for one second, biting his lower lip with the sight.

I felt him throb in my hand.

Without warning me, he took the fingers out of my mouth, sliding them down my body. As they met my entrance, i let go of Deidara's member, and looked at him worried. He pulled me closer and whispered, "It's ok, i'll make you feel really good, hm..".  
I nodded, shutting my eyes as i felt him pressure, entering me with one finger. It was a weird sensation, rather painful, but bearable. After a minute, he added one more finger, doing the same with a third later, moving them in and out. The pain was gradually easing, and turning to a very pleasing sensation. Deidara noticed this and turned me arround.

What was pressuring now was a lot bigger, and i hissed in pain as i was entered. Deidara was moving slowly and gently so that i could get used to it, but his heartbeat was going crazy, and i could feel him suppressing the need to move faster.

The pain was minor each time he thrusted, but it still hurt like hell. Somehow, it started to feel good too; actually it was getting better and better.

"M-move, brat.." I said.

Deidara licked his lips, and started thrusting faster and deeper.

"Ha..hn..D-de..hnf.." I moaned, crying small tears of pleasure. Deidara thrusted even harder, hitting my spot thrice in a row. An extasy scream fled my throat, as i gasped for air. In each thrust, shivers were sent down my spine, and strong waves of heat spread all over my body.

Deidara was gasping too, holding me close to him, leaving bites along my neck and shoulders, always keeping the pace up.

"Aah, ha...hn,.." I had never shown this side of me to anyone. Well, to be truthful, i didn't even know i had it.. but this brat..  
"H-harder..!"  
This brat gets away with everything, its impressive. I feel vulnerable arround him. And i can not get enough of him.

I held his hands close to my chest, and started to move along with him, waving my body against his, always keeping up with him.  
I started to feel myself getting tighter. "Aahn, D-deidara, i'm.."

"I know, hm", he said, fucking me as hard as he could, while hitting my spot several times. His hand went down to my arrousal, rubbing it lively. I couldn't hold it any longer, so i came in a loud moan of pleasure, while he kept thrusting. Deidara didn't take long too, releasing inside me only seconds later. We remained still, enjoying eachother's warmth for some time. __

"I feel vulnerable arround him, yet safe." I thought to myself.

The blonde gave me a kiss on the cheek, and got up to get some wipes from the drawer. He cleaned himself up, heading up to bed when finnished. He passed me the wipes so that i could do the same, and lied by my side, with a smile on his face.

"Stop smiling that much, its annoying."

"Always so cold.." His smile looked like it was going to stay there forever. "Well, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't like this, hm." He said, pulling me closer and spooning with me.

"Good night, Danna.."

What seemed to be a hint of a smile appeared on my lips. I closed my eyes and i sought a comfortable sleeping position, snuggling against him.

"Brat..."


End file.
